Leather and Feathers
by HolmesHarleyWatson
Summary: Peter knows how to deal with Rocket's bad moods...


Rocket collected his greasy tools from the maintenance tunnel in the Milano's engine room, cramming them back into the chest he kept them stored in. It seemed that while dropping off this particular bounty, anything that could have gone wrong with the ship had. During their getaway, they had run into three Kreean battle cruisers and had to out-maneuver them through a particle Nebula. They had of course gotten away, but not without taking serious damage to their Navigation array; meaning that Rocket had had to manually input their coordinates for 47 klicks and 10 jumps, literally navigating through the Nebula via ships sensors and instinct alone. Drax had injured his shoulder and couldn't handle the laser cannon during their getaway, which left Gamora on defense. With a sword, Gamora was a lethal weapon of graceful danger and deathly skill, but when it came to guns or laser cannons, she was seriously lacking. She had succeeded in taking out the Kree ships; but she had also somehow managed to blast a sizable hole in their dilithium chamber, forcing the thrusters to run partially on auxiliary power and eventually overheating their engine until they were at a crawl. Rocket had been putting out fires all afternoon; both in the literal and figurative sense, and now all he wanted was a shower and his bed. To make matters worse, he and Peter had had an argument about how reckless Peter had been during the capture of the criminal they had been sent to return to Xandar to stand trial. Peter had gotten away with a minor phaser burn to the forearm and minor cuts and bruises which had been healed in no time once they landed on Xandar, but he hadn't returned to the Milano where Rocket had remained behind to make repairs to the ship in the Guardians private dock and Rocket had refused to stop working and go in search of his boyfriend. He had his flarging pride to think about after all. Rocket made his way to the bathroom, flicking the lights on and avoiding the mirror, he stripped out of his grease and dust encrusted suit and turned the water on full spray; steam fogging over him as he climbed in and blessedly washed the grime from his fur. When he was scrubbed clean and his muscles had released most of their pent-up tension, he shut off the water, switched on the water evaporation cycle to dry his fur, and stepped out. Rocket pulled on a pair of boxer briefs and his flannel robe and trudged down the hall towards their room, tail hanging low and ears flattened in depressed defeat. It seemed as though for the first time in the eight months since he and Peter had been together; he would be sleeping alone. The familiar door hissed open to admit him and he was greeted with a sight that normally filled him with giddiness, but now he was hit with a wave of moroseness as their bed and belongings came into view; Rockets side of the room neat and orderly with everything put in its proper place. Peter's side a chaotic mess, clothes piled on top of his dresser and chair, magazines and books strewn on the floor and nightstand, and Peters favorite maroon-colored duster haphazardly tossed over his side of the bed. Rocket bent to retrieve Peters comb and hair gel, carefully placing them back on top of the dresser when he caught Peters reflection in the mirror. He wanted more than anything to run to Peter and hug him, to bury his nose in the familiar scent that he loved so much and wrap his arms around him, but he also wanted to punch him in the face and give him a black eye and those two emotions warred with each other as their eyes met in the reflective glass.

"Hey Rocky," Peter said softly, knowing the particular glint shining in Rockets eyes all too well.

"The fuck do you want Quill?" Rocket growled, watching with satisfaction when the half-Terran flinched at his words. He hadn't called Peter 'Quill' in private ever since they had started dating. Peter knew that he had to try to turn the tables on Rocket fast in order to salvage the situation if they were ever going to make up, and if there was one thing that Peter Quill was rarely caught without; it was a plan. Peter sauntered forward in his trademark casually sexy manner, his new black leather duster fanning around him with every step as he approached Rocket from behind. Rocket whipped around with a snarl, but Peter easily caught him by the collar of his robe and pressed him against their bedroom wall, careful not to place too much pressure on him as his back pressed up against the wall; he didn't want to hurt Rocket by having his implants dig into his skin. Rocket growled menacingly, but Peter ignored him, tossing him onto their bed and whipping a pair of handcuffs out; trapping his boyfriends wrists in one hand he attached him to their bedpost with the other.

"Peter, what the flarg are you doing?" Rocket panted, teeth bared and fur bristling; but the Half-Terran could see his pupils dilate with the stirrings of arousal, and so he knew his plan was working. Peter sighed, kneeling slowly, he crawled up the bed to straddle his lover, keeping just out of range of Rockets sharp teeth.

"Oh…..now all of a sudden its Peter?" He asked huskily, removing another item from his coat, but keeping it just out of Rockets view.

"What-

"You know… you sure gave me a lot of lip today. Is that any way to treat a superior officer?" Peter asked, heart racing as he itched to run his hands over his lovers body, knowing what the feel of all of that silky and coarse fur did to him. Rocket squirmed in an attempt to escape, but Peter tugged on his tail and dragged him down the bed, meeting little resistance as he wagged an object in front of Rockets nose reproachfully, making his breath catch in his throat; it was a red and black feather tickler with a leather paddle on the handle.

"Don't you think you've been a bad boy today Rocky?" Peter purred into his ear, nipping down to his collar bone as he untied the robe and jerked it open, revealing Rockets sensitive chest and stomach.

"Mmmmffff," Rocket huffed, arching on the bed as Peter ran the feathers along his sensitive ribcage down his hipbone and to his plush ass cheek where he received a light smack with the paddle handle, making him gasp and swallow thickly as he felt the head of his cock twitch to life.

"I think you need me to teach you a lesson….what kind of an example would we be setting for the crew if I just let you off the hook…" Peter said soberly, running the feathers across Rockets midsection once more then down his left leg to his toes, causing a chitter to rip unbidden from his chest as he attempted to squirm away again. Peter smirked at the sound his boyfriend made, dragging the feathers across his sensitive foot-paw once again; rewarded with a breathy giggle this time for his troubles.

"Pete please…" Rocket gasped breathily, fighting a losing battle as Peter moved on to his other foot-paw, mercilessly giving it the same treatment as the first, smiling triumphantly when Rocket fell to pieces beneath him; giggles and chirrups vibrating his smaller frame as he grew impossibly hard. Peter took the opportunity to lunge forward possessively, capturing Rockets lips with his own and roughly exploring his mouth, grinding his own erection against Rockets velvety fur and moaning at the combinations of textures and taste assaulting his senses.

"Do you have any idea what I'm gonna do to you tonight?" Peter husked over Rockets ear; his voice rough with want. Rocket moaned, arching his hips and back, desperately seeking friction and any kind of temporary relief. Peter kissed him hungrily once more before dragging his boxer briefs down his legs and tossing them down to the floor taking in the sight of Rockets thick turgid flesh; the normal grey color of the seven-inch phallus nearly purple with his need and swollen to juicy plump perfection. Peters mouth watered and he could barely resist cramming his mouth full of cock as he ran the feathers over the engorged head and shaft, making Rocket groan wantonly, a pearlescent drop of precum weaving a serpentine path over the corded veins traversing his lovers organ to pool opalescent at the swell of his satiny balls. Peter leaned forward once more, engulfing Rockets dick in the silky softness of his mouth, swiping and swirling his tongue as he brushed the very tips of the feathers along Rockets balls.

"Yes! Oh God, Pete, fuck….." Rocket panted yearningly, tears pricking the corners of his eyes as he arched desperately, the handcuffs rattling against the post of their bed as he jerked and writhed. Peter continued his oral assault, taking all of him into his warm throat and moaning lowly, the vibrations making Rocket see stars.

"Peter please….." Rocket hissed, his nails digging into his palms. Peter slowly withdrew his mouth from his cock, languidly licking the excess saliva from the shaft and glans and swiping his tongue in broad strokes over his balls for good measure.

"What is it Rocky?" He asked innocently, as though they were at breakfast and he had misheard Rocket asking him to pass the fucking strawberry jam.

"What do you think? I want you to fuck me!" He hissed, yanking at the cuffs that bound him once more.

"I will do exactly that Rocket….but not quite yet," Peter said, his eyes alight with another sexy smirk as he worked his way down his lovers thighs, trailing warm kisses and gentle nips down his strong-muscled calves until he came to his feet, breathing warm puffs of air onto the sensitive toes and paw pads.

"Oh Pete…Mnnggggfff" Rocket moaned throatily as Peter took the tips of his toes into his mouth and suckled gently, head undulating as his tongue worked up and down the kid leather and velvet paw. Peter took his time exploring Rockets feet, giving each foot-paw a thorough and sensually slow work over; licking and tasting his fill as Rocket thrashed and moaned incessantly above him.

"God you taste so fucking good Rocky," Peter husked, unsheathing his cock from the constraining confines of his underwear and thrusting forward into his lovers silky foot-paws, the velvet fur nearly his undoing as Rocket stroked him, knowing exactly how Peter liked to be touched.

"So fucking good Babe," Peter gasped, shuttering forward once more, his cock weeping from Rockets ministrations. The raccoonoid grinned in triumph when he saw Peter wriggle free of his jeans and boxer briefs and thrust forward into his paws once again, chasing friction as Rocket crooked his legs and raised his foot-paws higher, causing Peter to crawl up the bed after them and fall into his trap. This time as he stroked Peters shaft, he snaked his tail between Peters legs and pressed it between Peters ass cheeks, enjoying the loud moan that erupted from the Half-Terrans chest as the tip of Rockets tail penetrated the outer ring of his entrance; the combination of his tail-tip beginning to fill him and his soft paws stroking him off driving him wild with need.

"Dammit Rocket!" Peter gasped when Rocket grabbed him with both of his newly freed hands and pulled him down for a passionate kiss, his tail sinking into Peter deeper as he thrust his erection against his humie's soft stomach. Rocket chuckled into their kiss, nipping playfully at Peters full bottom lip to tease.

"How the hell did you get loose?!" Peter demanded, panting for air.

"Pete, I've escaped 22 prisons, remember? You really think that a pair of cuffs issued by the Nova Corp, who's prison I also escaped from, was really gonna hold me?" He asked exasperatedly, tossing the open cuffs on the bed beside them to Peters chagrin.

"What the hell am I gonna do with you?" Peter asked, taking Rocket in another smoldering kiss and grinding his erection against Rockets own.

"Fuck me like you mean it," Rocket growled, stroking his lovers cock with a generous palmful of lube and crying out in bliss when Peter slammed into him; his own cry matching Rockets as his tail snaked into him as far as it would go while Peter rode him. Rocket spread his legs and scoot farther down the bed causing a rumbling groan to rip from Peter's chest as he sank even deeper into him at this new angle. Peter grasped his lovers cock snugly, pumping the turgid purple-grey flesh in his fist in time with his deep undulating thrusts, snapping his hips in time with each firm jerk to Rockets dick. Rocket growled ferally once again in need, his claws raking down Peters back and pulling him in as close as he could, tears of love and joy and need spilling from his eyes as he came, shooting his warm seed into Peters hand and over both of their chests. Peter kissed Rockets cheeks dry as he held him close, delivering reassuring strokes to his scarred back as he came moments later, filling his boyfriend to the hilt.

"Rocket… are you okay Babe?" He murmured, afraid that perhaps he had taken their games too far.

"Yeah Pete….I… I love you," Rocket sniffed, his voice shaking with raw emotion.

"I love you too sweetheart," Peter replied, stroking his knuckles over his cheekbones and planting soft kisses to his ear and jaw.

"What's bothering you? You can tell me anything Rocky, you know that." Peter assured comfortingly.

"I….I didn't think you were coming back tonight after we argued….or maybe not at all," Rocket confessed, unable to meet Peters eye. Peter hooked his finger under his lovers chin and drew his gaze up to meet his slowly, where he held it there.

"Listen Rocket, there is nothing in this universe that could ever come between us, okay? I was just giving you some space and time to cool off. Besides, I needed to pick up this little surprise for you," Peter said with a smirk, holding up the feather tickler and paddle combo. Rocket smiled sleepily and nuzzled his head into Peters chest, sleep claiming him almost instantly as Peter held him close.


End file.
